Fourth Demesion
by charmedgal005
Summary: The Charmed Ones travel to the future to chase after a demon i know it has been done, but read it, it is really good! please R


The Fourth Dimension  
  
By charmedgal005  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to someone else and all that stuff.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fic. Please, please, please, give me your input.  
  
The manor was quiet, unusually quiet. But it wasn't as if Piper Halliwell didn't mind the silence. Ever since she and her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, found out that they were the three most powerful witches, the Charmed Ones, demons kept interrupting their silence. This is nice. Piper thought. I can really get into my book now. She barley picked up her book when a loud slamming noise startled Piper. Panicking she threw her hands up, ready to freeze a demon. Prue wasn't supposed to be home from work for another hour and Phoebe was in the middle of a class. The thought that either of them could be home never crossed her mind. The sound of keys hitting the entrance way table made Piper think twice about who it could be.  
  
Piper: Phoebe?  
  
Prue: No.  
  
Piper: What are you doing home so early, you don't get off work until 4:00?  
  
Prue: I got a call from you saying that there was a demon lose here, so I nearly risked losing my job and came home to help you.  
  
Piper: I didn't call.  
  
Prue: It was your voice.  
  
Piper: I got home at 2...  
  
Both sisters looked at the clock as it stroked 3. Prue looked at Piper with this don't pull my leg look, as Piper shook her head furiously.  
  
Piper: Ok then what, time did I supposedly call you?  
  
Prue: 2:45.  
  
Piper: I swear, it wasn't me!  
  
The uneasy silence that followed only by a noise in the kitchen. "Hello?" cries the familiar voice. Piper looks at Prue.  
  
Piper: Phoebe?  
  
Prue: Phoebe, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?  
  
Phoebe: I was, but I came home because I got a demon call from Prue.  
  
Prue: I didn't call. What time?  
  
Phoebe: Umm... I'd guess 2:30. Why? What is going on?  
  
Piper: I'm officially creeped.  
  
Prue: Me too.  
  
Phoebe: What's going on? Did I miss something big?  
  
Prue: I got a call from Piper saying that there was a demon in the house at 2:45, only-  
  
Piper: (interrupting) I didn't call her.  
  
Prue: So I come home and Piper says she didn't call, and you come home saying that you also got demon call only from me at a earlier time. And I didn't call you  
  
Phoebe: (backing up) Whoa!  
  
Piper and Prue: No kidding  
  
None of the three knew what to say. An erie silence in the house. Piper broke the silence.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
A snicker escaped from Phoebe. Piper wanted to get her husband, and their white lighter to help them.  
  
Prue: What good will he do?  
  
Phoebe: (teasing) She just wants to see him.  
  
Phoebe had to pay dearly for the little joke she made. As Prue just stood there laughing at her sisters' behavior, Piper hit Phoebe in the arm and pointed threatenly at Prue.  
  
Phoebe: Oww!  
  
Piper: That is what you get for insulting me and Leo. And to answer your question Prue, Leo's bosses might know what is going on if the book doesn't have the answers we need. (yelling upwards) Leo!  
  
It didn't take long for Leo to get the message. He orbed in behind the girls, startling them. When the house is too quiet and something supernatural is going on, even the smallest noise made by their cat, Kit, can put the sisters in a panic mode. He went over and kissed Piper.  
  
Leo: What is going on? I know that is just not because you wanted to see me because your not allowed to just call me so that you can see me.  
  
Piper: You're right, something is happening. I take it you haven't been watching us from up there. I am glad to see you though.  
  
Leo: That's good, now what is happening?  
  
Piper explains what has happened as the confused Leo stands there. None of the days events made any sense to any of the four. Not knowing what else to do, Phoebe and Piper went up stairs to the attic to check to see if there was anything in the Book of Shadows. Prue went downstairs to check the net, and Leo went to check with "them." Two hours later everyone was done doing their research, and everyone came back with nothing even remotely close to share with the group.  
  
Phoebe: It could just be a plot by some evil demon dude, that we or any one else has seen or heard of, so that he could kill us or one, or two of us is lying and this is all just a bad practical joke. (looks accusingly at her sisters)  
  
Piper and Prue: It wasn't us!  
  
Prue: I'm telling the truth; therefore Piper has to be telling the truth.  
  
Phoebe: I guess you have to be telling the truth.  
  
Prue: I guess we just have to wait until something happens and we have more clues to narrow down our search with. Now why don't we come up with some sort of secret phrase so we know that it is really one of us.  
  
Piper: Good idea, Prue.  
  
Phoebe: But what?  
  
Prue: Hmmm....  
  
Piper: I know!  
  
She told her sisters (Leo had to orb out) their new secret phrase. "Not bad" and "It works." where the comments that she got from her sisters. So with a plan somewhat in place, the girls continued on with their 'normal' lives. But within days it became obvious that even though their lives went on, something wasn't right. It didn't take long for their demon to show himself.  
  
RING!  
  
Prue: (answering phone at work) Hello? Prue Halliwell.  
  
Piper: (on other end) Prue! There is flamingo on a bumble bee's back. And I can't keep them balancing forever. Hurry home!  
  
Prue: I'm on my way home. I'll call and pick up Phoebe. You start a spell and if is it isn't a power of 3 spell then just do it.  
  
Prue hurries and calls Phoebe. The phone conversation between the two was almost identical to the one Prue and Piper had. They get home fast and breaking many traffic laws to get home faster. They find a distraught Piper and a missing demon.  
  
Piper: Guys! I know who it is, but when I tried the spell, it didn't work. He just unfroze and blinked out of the manor, and he isn't in San Francisco. I'm sorry!  
  
Prue: Well, who was it?  
  
Piper: Umm... Zeuxis.  
  
Phoebe: Well, lets see what the book has to say about him.  
  
They go up stairs to the attic. Piper left the page open about Zeuxis.  
  
Zeuxis  
  
The demon of time, the fourth dimension  
  
Confuses his victims  
  
then sucks life out of them  
  
so that he may remain immortal and  
  
uses the immortality to travel  
  
through time.  
  
Prue: Piper this is a power of three spell!  
  
Piper: Opps?  
  
Prue: (yelling) How could you not tell?  
  
Piper: (yelling) It doesn't say that.  
  
Prue: (yelling) Well duh! He is immortal so the only way to rid of him is the power of three!  
  
Piper: I also had to write a spell in 10 minutes!  
  
Prue: Phoebe can do it.  
  
Piper: Leave Phoebe out of this.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks Piper, guys...  
  
Prue: (interrupting) Phoebe not now.  
  
Piper: Let her speak.  
  
Prue: Fine. Make it quick, I still have more chewing out of Piper to do.  
  
Prue looked menacingly at her younger sisters. She looked at Phoebe for interrupting her and Piper's argument. Then at Piper for being so irresponsible. She never imagined Piper do something as stupid as not recognize a power of three spell, Phoebe yes, but not Piper!  
  
Phoebe: Fine, there might be a spell in the book to track him- and if there isn't then I can write one.  
  
Prue: (reading) Nope, no spell to track him. To vanquish yes, but track no.  
  
Phoebe: Fine, I'll write one.  
  
Piper: Uh but you guys do know that tracking him will almost certainly lead us sometime in another time.  
  
Prue/Phoebe: Yes.  
  
Piper: Well, Phoebe hop to it.  
  
As Phoebe wrote the spell to track Zexuis, Prue and Piper continued their interrupted argument. The girls all felt un-easy about their newest adventure, they didn't know where Phoebe's spell will take them. There was a chance that they could end up 20 years in the past or they could end up the next day. Phoebe had the biggest challenge set up for her. She didn't have to write her average time travel spell. She had to write a spell for both time travel and to track Zexuis. Several hours later Phoebe had her finished spell.  
  
Phoebe: I finished.  
  
Prue: Great let me see. (she reads the spell) Looks good Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Everybody ready?  
  
Prue: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Piper: (sighing) I guess.  
  
Phoebe: Lets go!  
  
Almost i*m after the girls said the spell, the girls went spiraling through time. Phoebe thought that the spiraling felt and looked like she was thrown into the inside of a twister. They hit the floor with a hard thud.  
  
Phoebe: Where are we?  
  
Piper: More like when.  
  
Prue: I think I can answer your question Phoebe. It looks like the attic only with more clutter and stuff. When, I really can't tell you.  
  
Prue picks up a small baby outfit and throws it down. Her face is one of disgust.  
  
Prue: Eww!!  
  
Phoebe: (picking it up) Hey! I happen to like it  
  
Voice: You should, you picked it out.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
The door burst open and three women stood there. They looked almost identical to Phoebe, Piper and Prue, but add several years of age.  
  
Younger Phoebe: (whispering to her sisters) It's us.  
  
Younger Prue: Duh.  
  
Older Phoebe: Hi, that was me. What exactly happened here? Do not tell me you followed that demon here. That makes everything more complicated.  
  
Younger Pure/ Phoebe: (ashamed) Yes.  
  
The two sets of charmed ones walked down the stairs to the sun room. The younger charmed ones just stared in awe at the site of the changed manor. Everyone sat down and the story spilled out. Both sides were filled in. The older charmed ones got the whole demon update, and the younger ones got a little on their future. Fifteen years of it in fact. Apparently the reason why all three of them were at home was because Older Phoebe (who is a stay-at-home "mom") saw a demon, who matches Zeuxis's description, and called her sisters home from work. The old clock in the front hallway struck 2:30 when their how to vanquish a demon session was interrupted.  
  
Older Phoebe: Shoot! I've gotta' go pick up the kids from school. Listen, if even the slightest thing comes up, I need you to tell me immediately when I get back or call me on my cell phone. 'K?  
  
Older Piper: Yeah. Do me a favor? I told Mel that her friend could come over. But because of this, you have to tell Mel that her friends can not come over today.  
  
Older Phoebe: Sure.  
  
Older Prue: Now go!  
  
Younger Prue, Piper and Phoebe: Kids?  
  
Older Piper: Yes. There are four of them between the three of us. Prue has a boy, Andy. He's what, 11? (Older Prue nods). Pheebs, you'll have a girl, Patty. She's now 10. And I have two girls. Melinda, she's 12, and Penny, and she is 10.  
  
Younger Phoebe: Wow.  
  
Younger Piper: And you all live here?  
  
Older Prue: Sort of.  
  
Younger Prue: Sort of?  
  
Older Piper: Officially we don't but technically we do. Prue bought the house next door when she and David got married, and Phoebe and Jacob bought the other house next door. We then connected the three houses with two hallways. So officially Pure lives as 1287, I live at 1289 and Phoebes lives at 1291, but most of the time is spent here at the manor.  
  
Younger Phoebe: Wow 'k. Our lives change a lot in 15 years.  
  
Older Prue: You have no idea.  
  
Younger Piper: Powers?  
  
Older Piper: Andy doesn't have any.  
  
Younger Prue: What are their powers?  
  
Older Prue: Lets see. Patty sets things on fire. Melinda can turn herself invisible. That at times can be a very big problem. And Penny, she can make any thing do as she says.  
  
Younger Phoebe: Even my future daughter will have an active power!  
  
The gang laughs. For as long as they could remember, Phoebe had complained about her power of premonition. It was also common knowledge, that Phoebe loved her power, and that it was a very beneficial power.  
  
*****  
  
Older Phoebe: (at school waiting for kids by the car) Hi Mel!  
  
Melinda: Hi Aunt Phoebe. I've got a huge project due soon that me and my friends really, really need to work on. And my mom said they could. Could they come over for a couple of hours so we can work on it.  
  
Older Phoebe: No, (Patty and Penny come) Hi. Mel, no. Your mom and Aunt Prue are at the manor.  
  
Patty: Mommy, does that mean-  
  
Older Phoebe: Yes. We have to go now. Where is Andy?  
  
Andy: Hey! Sorry I was late.  
  
Older Phoebe: (Pointing to the car) In!  
  
******  
  
Back at the manor younger Phoebe tried to pry into her future. But neither Older or Younger Prue and Piper would allow her to get any more information.  
  
Younger Phoebe: Please!  
  
Younger Piper: But you've got the power of premonition. Why would you want to find out from... umm... older us?!?  
  
Younger Phoebe: Oh stop being a stick in the mud. I'm sure your just as curios as I am about what will happen. Come on Old Prue.  
  
Older Prue: Excuse me? Old? Now, I really shouldn't tell you any more. Not do I want to tell you. Telling you guys this might change our past, and your future. Now, lets get back to this demon. What did you call him? Zexuis? (Younger Piper nods) Ok lets hit the book, vanquish the demon and get you back to your own time. Are you sure that you have the right guy?  
  
Younger Piper: By older Phoebe description and from what I saw we are definitely tracking the same bad guy.  
  
The girls start walking up the stairs to the attic to check the Book of Shadows. Younger Phoebe trailed behind everyone. She was walking up the stairs when she put her hand on the banister and got a premonition. When it was over she ran up the stairs to catch up with everyone else faster than she has ever run before.  
  
Younger Phoebe: Guys. I think the whole situation just got a lot worse. I just had a premonition.  
  
Older Prue: Well, what did you see?  
  
Younger Phoebe: A young girl about 10 being hit with a fire ball on the stairs downstairs. That is all I got, listen I am sorry I didn't see any more.  
  
Older Piper: (panicking) What did she look like?  
  
Younger Phoebe: I don't know I didn't get a good look at her, I saw her from the back, she was heading down the stairs.  
  
Older Prue: (to Older Piper) We will find out who it is from Phoebe. Don't worry, everything will be fine.  
  
The sound of a car door shutting brought the girls back to Earth. Older Prue looked at Older Piper and they both nodded as if they were connected telepathically.  
  
Older Prue: You three (pointing to the younger Charmed Ones) go upstairs, Piper go with them. I don't think the kids know about the demon or about the younger of ourselves, and I'm not so sure that I want them to know.  
  
Younger Prue, Piper, and Phoebe followed by Older Piper ran up the stairs quickly so that they were not seen by any of the kids.  
  
Older Phoebe: Hi! We are home!  
  
Older Prue: (aside) Phoebe, Piper needs your help upstairs.  
  
Older Phoebe: They know.  
  
Older Prue: What! Phoebe, how?  
  
Older Phoebe: Well, Mel wanted to know whether she could have friends over and I told her no because you and Piper were home. Patty and Penny were there, they put two and two together and got a warlock. Since Piper promised Mel that she could help with the next vanquish, she told Andy in her excitement. (older Prue gives her a stern look.) B-but they don't know about umm...umm... the young us. A-and I told Mel that she probably would not help with this vanquish. (older Phoebe looks at Prue with a glimmer of hope.)  
  
Older Prue: Fine. But everyone upstairs needs help with this guy. Oh Phoebe, (whispering) younger Phoebe had a premonition while going upstairs. Can you try to get one and identify the people in it. Younger Phoebe said that she didn't know any body in it.  
  
Older Phoebe: Yeah, sure.  
  
Prue watches as her youngest sister goes silently up the stairs. When she reached the same step as her younger self, she got all ridged. She too had the premonition. When it was over, she looked ghost white. Phoebe ran up the stairs on the verge of tears. Prue made the obvious conclusion. The girl that both Phoebes saw in their premonitions', was Phoebe girl, Patty.  
  
Upstairs everyone was trying to calm older Phoebe down.  
  
Older Phoebe: She's my baby! I just don't know what to do. It is like the past 18 years of demon fighting has just flown out the window. I just can't do it.  
  
Older Piper: Yes you can. There have been many times where we have all wanted to give up because of the kids, whether demons were involved or not. Come on everything will be just fine.  
  
Older Phoebe: Yes but-  
  
Older Piper: No buts. This is not the first time that you have seen the kids hurt in your premonitions. You can pull through this just like all the other times.  
  
Older Phoebe: This is the first time it has been Patty!  
  
Younger Phoebe: Listen to me. I know for a fact that this is not this not the first time that you have wanted to quit because of a premonition. But you can't. If you do, Patty will most certainly die. Please. We really need the power of six.  
  
Older Phoebe: Yeah, I guess your right. Lets kick some demon butt! Do we have a spell?  
  
Older Piper: (reading) Nope.  
  
Younger Prue: How about a spell to get us home?  
  
Older Piper: (reading) Yep.  
  
Phoebes: I can write one.  
  
Older Piper: Great. You two hop to it and start working together.  
  
Younger Prue: Phoebe, no prying, and Phoebe no telling. I mean it.  
  
*****  
  
Melinda: Hi Aunt Prue! Is my mom upstairs? I heard about the demon, and Mom said that I could help with this vanquish.  
  
Older Prue: She is. But Mel? I don't think that you can help with this one. I am so sorry but, this guy is just too powerful. You could easily be killed.  
  
Melinda: I am going upstairs to talk to her. Y-you and Aunt Phoebe are just being mean. I won't get hurt! (running upstairs)  
  
Older Prue: No! (running after her)  
  
Melinda ran up the stairs to the attic and beat older Prue there with older Prue screaming for her to stop after her. Melinda burst through the attic door before anyone had a chance to stop her. She just stood and stared at the sight of the younger version of the charmed ones working with the ones that she knew and loved. It took several minutes for it to sink in what she was seeing.  
  
Melinda: WOAH!  
  
Older Piper: Honey, what are you doing up here? I know I heard your Aunt Prue screaming at you not to come in here. You are to treat your Aunts with the same respect that you treat me. You've always known that.  
  
Melinda: Sorry mum. But you said that I could help with the next vanquish, a-and when Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue said that I couldn't I didn't believe them. I really want to help!  
  
Younger Phoebe: (to younger Piper) Sounds like she is playing one 'parent' to another.  
  
Younger Piper: (to younger Phoebe) How would you know? You never had a chance to do it.  
  
Younger Phoebe: (to younger Piper) T.V. (younger Piper just glares)  
  
Melinda: What and who are they Mum?  
  
Older Piper: Umm... how do I put this? Anybody? Help!  
  
Younger Prue: (pointing to younger Phoebe and Piper) We are your mom and Aunts only...  
  
Younger Phoebe: ...fifteen years younger.  
  
Melinda: Wow. Ok. Who we fighting?  
  
Older Piper: You mean "Who are we fighting?" with the 'we' including you? Honey, I have to agree with your Aunts. I think that this demon is too dangerous. I am so, so, so very sorry. We will see about the next demon.  
  
Melinda: Ok. I'll go back downstairs.  
  
Melinda went downstairs, and nervous conversation was continued.  
  
Younger Piper: What do we do about Phoebes' premonition?  
  
Older Piper: (smiling) Leo!  
  
Young Prue: He will do what exactly?  
  
Older Piper: Hopefully he will either help us vanquish this guy or he might be able to baby sit.  
  
Younger Piper: He improved.  
  
Older Piper just smiled.  
  
All: LEO! LEO!  
  
Soon Leo orbed in and he is quickly given the whole story.  
  
Leo: And you want me to do what exactly?  
  
Older Prue: Baby sit?  
  
Leo: You know I can't unless it is work related.  
  
Younger Phoebe: Well, it sort of is.  
  
Leo: No it is not.  
  
Older Piper: Then can you take one of our places so that one of us can baby sit.  
  
Leo: Can't do that either. You already have extra hands. Why can't you call David o-or Jacob. They could baby sit.  
  
Older Phoebe: (yelling at Leo) Because it would be nice for someone magical to watch Patty, until we can deal with the problem.  
  
Downstairs Patty, Penny and Andy all wondered what the fight was about upstairs. Curious they went upstairs to see what was going on. Not knowing what else to do, Melinda followed them. When they walked into the attic the three kids just stared in awe at what they saw.  
  
Penny: Hi Daddy!  
  
Leo: Hi honey. (to Piper) I am sorry honey but neither of which my bosses will let me stay for. They know what is happening and the whole reason they allowed them to come was so that you could do this one on your own. I have to. I would love to help you. But I can't.  
  
Older Piper: Fine. See you soon.  
  
Leo: Sooner than you think. (orbs out)  
  
Older Prue: I'll go call David and see if he can leave early.  
  
Patty: What is happening? Because I know when we got home earlier, there wasn't copies of you guys.  
  
Younger Piper: Actually we were here when you got home,  
  
Older Phoebe: Patty, these guys came from the past to help us with a difficult demon, by accident. Until I say so, I don't want you to leave my sight. Is that ok?  
  
Patty: Ok. But why.  
  
Older Phoebe: I'll tell you later.  
  
Older Prue: (walking into the attic) Ok. David couldn't get off if the world depended on it... but... Jacob is able to come home to watch everyone. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes.  
  
While older Phoebe and the kids went downstairs to get their homework so that they could do it under the watchful eye of everyone in the attic, the Prues, Pipers and younger Phoebe were hard at work coming up with a plan B. Older Piper was not too thrilled with their plan A. It wasn't long before their plan B was set in place.  
  
Younger Phoebe: When did we become so prepared for a battle.  
  
Older Prue: Somewhere between then and now.  
  
With nerves running high and their senses tuned to extra high, every one made their way downstairs. Nobody said anything. Younger Prue thought that the walk downstairs felt and looked a lot like a death march. They went into the sunroom, (which was dark, being it was dark) and sat. The two sets of sisters sat at the edge of their seats, with anxious anticipation. Younger Phoebe's head was bursting with all sorts of questions regarding her future. There were so many, but she knew that if she did ask any of them, Prue would absolutely go insane.  
  
Jacob: Hello?  
  
Older Phoebe: In here!  
  
Jacob walked into the sitting room. It took him a minute to soak in the sight of the sitting room. He saw his wife, and his daughter. He saw his sisters-in-law and his nieces and nephew. But what astonished him more was the three other women sitting alongside of his family. He looked over at, first, younger Piper, second, younger Prue, then lastly, younger Phoebe. Confusion spread across his face like an eagle spreading its wings.  
  
Older Phoebe: Hi honey. I assume you want a logical explanation for all of this. And you'll get one, after we are done.  
  
Jacob: Well, at least can you tell me who those three are? (pointing to the younger Charmed Ones)  
  
Older Prue: Ok. As much as we tried to avoid the story, we'll give you the abridged version. This is Prue. This is Phoebe. And this is Piper. Yes, it is us. They have traveled from 2001 to help us vanquish a demon. We need you to baby sit because we need to fight this guy off.  
  
Jacob's confused expression quickly changed as older Prue finished her story. Now, instead of confusion, Jacob looked worried. He knew that everytime they went into battle against a demon, the chances of them not surviving it, was too great for his likings. He went over and kissed his wife.  
  
Jacob: I could have married someone who did not face danger every day, but nooo I had to fall in love with a demon magnet and a witch. It was a sacrifice I never regret, for I have the most beautiful woman on this earth. (kisses older Phoebe)  
  
Older Prue: (smiling) I hate to break up your love fest but we still have a demon on the lose. Jacob, will you watch the kids down here. (whispering to him) Never let them out of your sight. (to everyone) We will go upstairs and solve our little problem.  
  
The girls head back to the attic to carry out their plans. Knowing what was coming, they trudged up the stairs. Older Piper noticed something as she looked around at the people occupying the room. Younger Phoebe looked confident and looked ready and prepared for an intense battle. Older Phoebe, looked worried and scared, and almost unsure about, well, everything. The Prues looked similar, and if she was not mistaken she probably looked the same as her sisters, while her younger self looked the same as her sisters. It is probably because they don't have as much at stake as we do. We have families and they don't. But we have fought more battles and vanquished more demons and our powers are more advanced. But remember what our early battles were like. Hard, but we felt invincible.' Older Piper thought to herself.  
  
Younger Phoebe: What do we do now?  
  
Younger Prue: Summon him.  
  
Older Piper: The six of us?  
  
Older Prue: Yes. We will have more control over who we get, and getting him under control.  
  
All: (chanting) Bring us the demon that we seek.  
  
Bring him to us that we may make him very weak.  
  
A gust of wind that would rival a tornado entered the room as they said the spell. Papers and small objects were flying everywhere.  
  
Zeuxis: You rang?  
  
He shot an energy bolt at younger Prue. Acting upon a reflex, the Pipers froze him. He stood frozen in place. His angered face's every detail was clearly shown.  
  
Younger Prue: Thanks guys. How long will this hold?  
  
Pipers: Five minutes/ 20 minutes.  
  
Older Phoebe: So with the two holds together what 25 minutes?  
  
Older Prue: Ok. We better get the kids and Jacob out of the house like now. This guy does not look like he is going to take anything lightly.  
  
They turned to drive everyone else out of the house when the attic door opened. A little face peered through. It was Patty's face. The noise and commotion attracted her to the attic again.  
  
Older Phoebe: PATTY!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH DADDY! We are going downstairs too. Come on lets go. You five are going shopping. Come on.  
  
They were heading downstairs with Patty trailing when an explosion erupted above them. The freeze was actually limited to just younger Piper's freeze because she froze him first, and it only lasted five minutes. A high pitched scream of a girl made them turn around and run faster. Older Piper turned around and froze Zeuxis as he shot a fireball at Patty.  
  
Older Prue: The spell!  
  
All: (chanting) Through time and space,  
  
Let Zeuxis meet his final fate.  
  
In a brilliant flash of red light, Zeuxis was gone. A heavy sigh of relief was herd throughout the entire house. Somehow downstairs, they knew that the danger had passed.  
  
A couple of hours later, Younger Prue, Piper and Phoebe were ready to go back to their time, where they could live what they considered their 'normal' lives. The good byes were short.  
  
Older Prue: I know that this is kind of weird, but that is our life, anyway, we will be seeing you guys, or is it living you guys, really soon.  
  
Younger Prue: I will definitely come back in fifteen years. This life looks great.  
  
Younger Piper/Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Older Phoebe: You guys better get back to your own time, before you guys are noticed missing. Quickly, say the spell!  
  
Younger Phoebe: You aren't just trying to get rid of us, are you? That would be mean and I would be hurt.  
  
Older Phoebe: No! You guys are welcome back any time. Preferably only after 15 years. We, or is it you, will be expecting us. But you are also missing in your world, not just ours. And it is (looking at her watch) 9 pm.  
  
Younger Prue: (to younger Piper) Damn! I missed my date!  
  
Younger Piper just shook her head in disbelief. They said good by to their future life, and said the time travel spell. They spun back to 2001, and hit the familiar attic floor with a thud. Waiting for them was Leo.  
  
Leo: (goes and kisses Piper) Thank god! You guys were missing for a whole day and we couldn't find you.  
  
Prue: We?  
  
Leo: The elders and I. Where were you? I was really worried that I had lost you.  
  
Phoebe: (collapses in a chair) Long story. It has to do with that demon that confused the hell out of us last week.  
  
Leo: Oh.  
  
Piper: You know what. Where we were, and why we went, and what we did doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we are back and we are safe. (she kisses Leo passionately)  
  
Leo: Eventually you will have to tell me  
  
Piper: As long as it is not now.  
  
Phoebe: Please!  
  
Prue: Phoebe, why don't we go downstairs and give them two some space? Ok?  
  
Phoebe: Excellent idea.  
  
The four laugh at Phoebe's comment and they are back to the quiet lifestyle, at least for now. 


End file.
